Suzuki Shunsuke
Suzuki Shunsuke (鈴木俊介) is a Japanese guitarist and arranger. He worked for Hello! Project and Up-Front since 1998. His first work as a arranger in Hello! Project was Wagamama from Morning Musume's first album. Profile *'Name:' Suzuki Shunsuke (鈴木俊介) *'Birthday:' September 15, 1968 (age 44) *'Birthplace:' Utsunomiya, Tochigi, Japan Works Abe Natsumi *Toumorokoshi to Sora to Kaze (arrangement) *Koishita Onna no Ko Dosue (arrangement) *Sora LIFE GOES ON (arrangement) Berryz Koubou *Koi wa Hipparidako (arrangement and all instruments) *Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun (arrangement, programming, bass, and guitar) *Special Generation (Guitar) *Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me (Guitar) *Berryz Koubou Koushinkyoku (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *VERY BEAUTY (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Gaki Taishou (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Sprinter! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Sakura→Nyuugakushiki (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Happy! Stand Up (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Kono Yubi Tomare! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Shining Power (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Otona ni wa Nari Takunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai (arrangement, programming, and guitar) Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) *Shining Itoshiki Anata (arrangement) ℃-ute *FOREVER LOVE (arrangement) *Seventeen's VOW (arrangement) *Yes! all my family (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Dance de Bakoon! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) Fujimoto Miki *Let's Do Daihakken! (arrangement) *Namida GIRL (arrangement) GAM *Icha♡Icha Summer (arrangement) Goto Maki *Suppin to Namida. (arrangement) *Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE (arrangement) Heike Michiyo *Tokai no Yoru (arrangement) Hello! Project *Cosmos (arrangement, programming, and guitar) Mano Erina *Hanakotoba (arrangement) *Tomorrow (arrangement) *My Days for You (arrangement) *NEXT MY SELF (arrangement) Melon Kinenbi *Fuwafuwafuu (arrangement) *Kousui (arrangement) Morning Musume *Wagamama (arrangement) *NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY (guitar) *Suki de x5 (arrangement and keyboard) *Da Di Du De Do Da Di! (arrangement) *21seki (arrangement) *Omoide (arrangement) *WHY (arrangement) *Inspiration! (arrangement) *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (arrangement) *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (arrangement) *Morning Coffee (2002 version) (arrangement) *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Long Version) (arrangement) *Otoko Tomodachi (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Album Version) (arrangement) *Housekibako (arrangement) *Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Namida ni wa Shitakunai (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Dekiru Onna (arrangement) *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (arrangement) *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (arrangement) *Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (arrangement and all instruments) *Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. (arrangement) *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ (arrangement and all instruments) *Sayonara See You Again Adios Bye Bye Chaccha! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Watashi ga Tsuiteru. (arrangement) *Takara no Hako (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Loving you forever (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Bravo! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Ichi Kara Juu Made Aishite Hoshii (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *The Matenrou Show (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Waratte! YOU (arrangement, programming, and guitar) Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (arrangement) *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (arrangement) Nakazawa Yuko *DO MY BEST (arrangement) *Furusato (Nakazawa Version) (arrangement) Ongaku Gatas *Seishun no Custard (arrangement) *Come Together (arrangement) S/mileage *Chokotto LOVE (arrangement) *Onna Bakari no Nichiyoubi (arrangement) *Panya-san no Arubaito (arrangement) Tanpopo *Wakattenai Janai (arrangement) *Kataomoi (arrangement) *Yarutokya Yaranakya Onna no Ko (arrangement) T&C Bomber *Kawaii Hito (arrangement) W *18 ~My Happy Birthday Comes!~ (arrangement) *17sai yo Sayonara (Arrivederci) (arrangement) Category:September Births Category:1968 Births Category:Article stubs Category:Members from Tochigi Category:Staff members